The present invention relates to computer security, and more specifically, to using a geographic location for computer security.
Local identification systems provide a geographic location for a location identification system. One known location identification system is a the global positioning system.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a xe2x80x9cconstellationxe2x80x9d of 24 satellites that orbit the Earth and make it possible for people with ground receivers to pinpoint their geographic location. The location accuracy is anywhere from 100 to 10 meters for most equipment. Accuracy can be pinpointed to within one meter with special military-approved equipment or by using differential GPS. Differential GPS uses a fixed location receiver in addition to a GPS satellite, to determine the exact location of the receiver.
GPS equipment is widely used in science and has now become sufficiently low-cost so that almost anyone can own a GPS receiver. The GPS is owned and operated by the U.S. Department of Defense but is available for general use around the world. The system encompasses twenty-one GPS satellites and three spare satellites in orbit at 10,600 miles above the Earth. The satellites are spaced so that from any point on Earth, four satellites will be above the horizon. Each satellite contains a computer, an atomic clock, and a radio. With an understanding of its own orbit and the clock, it continually broadcasts its changing position and time. On the-ground, any GPS receiver contains a computer that xe2x80x9ctriangulatesxe2x80x9d its own position by getting bearings from three of the four satellites.
The result is provided in the form of a geographic positionxe2x80x94longitude and latitude. If the receiver is also equipped with a display screen that shows a map, the position can be shown on the map. If a fourth satellite can be received, the receiver/computer can figure out the altitude as well as the geographic position. If the receiver is moving, the receiver may also be able to calculate its speed and direction of travel and provide an estimated time of arrival to a specified destination.
GPS receivers are becoming consumer products. In addition to their outdoor use (hiking, cross-country skiing, ballooning, flying, and sailing), one prior art use of GPS receivers is in cars to relate the driver""s location with traffic and weather information.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art security system for vehicles. A GPS system 120 and a cellular telephone 130 are in the vehicle 110. When a vehicle 110 including the GPS system 120 and cellular telephone 130 is stolen, the user notifies a monitoring station which includes a monitoring system 150. The monitoring system 150 includes an alert system 160, an information receiving unit 170 for receiving GPS information transmitted by the vehicle 110, and a tracking mechanism 180 that includes a GPS receiver. When the user alerts the monitoring system 150, the information receiving unit 170 the dials into the cellular telephone 130 in the stolen vehicle 110. The GPS system 120 on the stolen vehicle 110 transmits details of the vehicle""s 110 location via the cellular telephone 130. These longitude and latitude details are displayed on the tracking mechanism 180 of the monitoring system 150. this permits the monitoring system 150 to direct the police to recover the vehicle.
A method and apparatus for a location based security system is described. The system includes a processor and a bus coupled to the processor. The system further includes a location receiver for receiving a current location of the system, and a database including at least one authorized location for the system. The system further includes a comparator for comparing the current location with the authorized location. The system also includes a response unit for responding if the current location does not correspond to the authorized location.